fireball_studios_fandonfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario Chronicles
Super Mario Chronicles is a fan-made series with a series of Light Novels and Video Games and the first and most important series on Fanonball Studios. It emplies a huge crossover with the Super Mario Bros. series and other franchises together with a few fan characters to come into the play. Content Games *''Super Mario Chronicles 1'' Light Novels *''Super Mario Chronicles: Bowser Saga'' Characters Main Protagonists * - Mario is the main protagonist in the series. He is the middle brother only behind his sister and infront of his brother Luigi. His most signature abilities are his jumping and fire abilities. He also secretly carries a hammer around as his primary weapon. * - Luigi is Mario's younger brother. He is described as Mario's main sidekick of the duo. Luigi's cowardly personality also returns. His Jumping and electric abilities are his most signature of the series. He also carries a Hammer around as his weapon just like Mario. * - Baxter is the hero hailing from Siderville. What differs him from the main games is that he is also given Cryokinetic abilities along with his Pyrokinetic abilities. He also carries the Fire Sword in which he can turn it from Fire to Ice at each time. * - Baxter Ewers is a human with peak human abilities. He doesn't have any superpowers, but is described as peak human having years of experience. What differs from his main games is that he doesn't have any powers and carries gadgets on him most of the time including Knives. Recurring Characters * - Mario and Luigi's older sister. Maria is described as kind and will do any assistance with her brothers and the group. * - The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach was once the downsell in distress, until she has learned to take care of her kingdom better. * - Toad is a recurring character in the series. He is from a race of Mushroom People that serve Princess Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom as civilians. * - Link is a hero from Hyrule who is also a time traveler warning of what's happening in the future as time goes by. Most of the news are bad. He doesn't talk as he swings and yells to communicate. Sometimes learning to communitcate through sign language. His Fairy Navi speaks through his words to help communicate better to his people. * - Yoshi is Mario and Luigi's Pet Dinosaur. * - Geno is the protector of the Forest Maze and is a recurring character around the Mushroom Kingdom. Antagonists * - The first main antagonist during the Bowser Saga. Bowser is the king of the koopas and attempts to rule over the Mushroom Kingdom one day then destroy the world as he sees it in his image. * - A secondary antagonist in the Bowser Saga. He is the son of Bowser and has a goal to become the next king after Bowser's death. * - An antagonist who was once the main hero of his own games until striking a deal with Bowser in order to overthrow Mario to become the new #1 Video Game hero of the world. He appears as one of the main antagonists in the Bowser Saga. * - Mega Man was once the good guy he used to be until being forcefully reprogrammed into a living killing machine by Bowser and joining his side. He appears as one of the main antagonists in the Bowser Saga. Minor Characters * - Mario, Luigi and Maria's father. His real name is relatively unknown but he is known as "Jumpman" as he fought Donkey Kong's father in the past and had stopped his plans for taking over the human race. * - The mother of Mario, Luigi and Maria. She is the wife of Jumpman. It is relatively unknown where she is at. Light Novel Covers Trivia *Super Mario Chronicles did exist before, however it has gone through many redesign stories and reboots, till in 2018 it was finally finalized. *The Light Novel will be created and published to Wattpad.com Category:Game series Category:Light Novel series Category:Series Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon Light Novels